


Expect the Unexpected

by Yoko_Fujioka



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuties, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, innocent babies, watashi am gomene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoko_Fujioka/pseuds/Yoko_Fujioka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>. . .especially when it comes to Midorima. The idiot may be standoffish, hard to deal with and a total tsundere, but sometimes he does things that surprise even the one who knows him best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Even Idiots Can Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hihi, it's been forever since I wrote any fanficts, and I'm kinda new to this fandom, so please be nice, but critiques are very much appreciated!!
> 
> Would anyone be willing to be a beta reader for me for my future stories, by the way? I wrote this about two weeks ago but was unable to post it because in order to edit it myself, I usually wait a couple days before reading it again with fresh eyes because that's the only way I can ever seem to catch anything. I have horrible patience, though, so that annoyed the ever-living fuck out of me, and admittedly I should probably wait some more and continue to edit it but whatever, no fucks are given at this point. 
> 
> Please enjoy!! :D

The first month of their “relationship” went exactly as Takao had imagined it would. They held hands sometimes, but the action was literally always initiated by Takao and only accepted when there weren't very many people around, there was little to no chance of anyone they knew catching them, and when Midorima felt comfortable with it. The first rule wasn't unusual, Takao could admit that, and the second rule made sense, too, especially since Kuroko had a habit of sneaking up on them when he was so out of it he didn't notice the bluenette’s presence even with his hawk eye. It had happened once already, and Takao was immeasurably glad that he was a pretty clingy guy in general because even with some fast talking, a lot of fake, overly loud laughter and admittedly some help from Midorima’s usual detachedness, the blue-haired point guard hadn't seem too convinced that the two of them weren't an item. They were just lucky that Kuroko had agreed to drop it in exchange for a vanilla milkshake, because damn if the kid wasn't obnoxiously hard to bribe except in the case of his favorite cool and sweet drink.

As for the third rule…well, it wasn't like Midorima felt the same way about him. Their teamwork would definitely be the first and most visible thing to suffer if any riff were to form between them, which would cause the entire team to suffer, and of course that just wasn't an option. That was all, Shin-chan was just doing the bare minimum to appease him without putting his pride at risk or making himself uncomfortable.

Not that Takao had any problem with that, of course! He had spent months and months antagonizing over his decision to confess to the greenette, and eventually it got to the point where his sempai had demanded that he “get his goddamn shit together and just fucking ask him out already instead of moping around like some lovesick girl” followed by multiple increasingly dangerous-sounding threats involving fruit. (three guesses on who that was)

So after even more stressing, he finally decided to just suck it up and at least ask, even if he had to pretend to be an idiot in order to cover up the feelings burning a hole in his heart. Joking and smiling obliviously were his specialties, after all, so he was absolutely sure that he’d have no trouble pulling them off again, even in the case of something so near and dear to him. 

So imagine his surprise when Midorima Shintarou, ace of Shutoku High School, agreed to go along with his affections as long as the hawk-eyed boy didn't go too far overboard. Takao swore he could have flown over the moon he was so elated in that moment, but had to backpedal and ask Midorima over and over again if it was really okay, if he really didn't think it was gross, just to make sure he didn't falsely get his hopes up. 

Eventually he annoyed the other boy to the point of hitting him upside the head with the usual “Shut up, Bakao!!” making Takao’s heart lighten. Midorima really was okay with being seen with him, spending time with him, even acting like normal with him…he hadn't had to sacrifice his friendship with the greenette, and even better, the said boy hadn't explicitly rejected his feelings, either! How much better could this day get??

Admittedly, though, he had been stressing out so much about his decision to confess to the slightly older boy that he hadn't been eating or sleeping very well and had looked, as his classmates liked to tell him, like a dead man walking. He had guilt tripped Midorima into accepting his affections because of his condition, he just knew it. The shooter might pretend to not care, but Takao knew he really did worry for the health and safety of not just himself (as his partner), but of all their teammates, especially the first string. 

An aspiring doctor, Midorima often doled out medical knowledge and trivia to anyone that would listen, whether he thought they were in danger of getting sick or they just weren't taking good enough care of themselves. (Although anyone who didn't know him and the way he talked would accuse him of flat-out insulting them instead of noticing the helpful advice he was trying to give. Oh well, more for Takao to appreciate and love, then). 

The point was, Kimura-sempai had told him to take Midorima’s worry as a sign of affection, even if he was being a tsundere about it, but Takao knew him well enough to know that really wasn't the case. Even if he was the only one who understood him, Midorima really wasn't treating him any differently from anyone else. (Or at least anyone else from the list of people he didn't outright despise)  
Could he have a selfish wish of his own for once, actually? It was horrible, he was horrible, and he knew both of those things all too well, but he still couldn't help but want to be in a relationship with his ace-sama. Even if they never ended up doing any couple-like things, and he was never allowed to actually call the tsundere his boyfriend, let alone his lover, he would still be happy! 

He should feel guiltier about this, he knew he should, but that didn't stop him from wanting to be as close to the greenette for as long as he possibly could, in order to learn even more about the horoscope-obsessed idiot and see his true, uncovered emotions. Takao wanted to watch him live out his dreams, and really, he wanted to be a part of them, as well. Wanted to be the someone the greenette came home to every evening, the person who gave him a kiss at the door after work, cooked his dinner and snuggled up in bed with him at night. 

He wished they could be together forever, but he knew it was impossible. Of course it was.

He couldn't stop himself from hoping, though, and dreaming, too.

He really was just a simple idiot, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahaha sorry about the wait you guys, I really wasn't kidding about how picky I am when it comes to editing. Technically I'm still fixing at least one or two small things every time I read it over, but I'm just guessing that hopefully the details are small enough now that no-one but me will care about them. (?)
> 
> Getting back to it, this chapter is one of my favorite things that I've written in a while, especially the omake! I realized really, really belatedly that nearly everyone is extremely out-of-character in this chapter, buuuuuut....hey, it's cute! (even that may be questionable, though XDD)
> 
> LOL oh well, I just hope you enjoy it as you read! X3

The second or third month of their “relationship”, however, was radically different. 

Takao still sometimes felt like it had all been a dream, and he was going to wake up any moment now to yet another tear-stained pillowcase, his eyes red and swollen but his mouth still stretched into the smile he had spent so much time perfecting. (Couldn't let it go to waste, after all!)

It had been a normal Friday, with the exception that they were walking home that evening instead of riding the rickshaw due to Takao’s still somewhat worrisome health. True enough to Kimura-sempai’s word, Midorima had been hovering over him like an overly worried, albeit tsundere, mother hen the entire walk home, telling him to eat more fruits and vegetables instead of the usual junk food and would it kill him to actually get enough sleep at night instead of goofing around?! 

(Except of course he said this all in a backhanded, I-could-care-less-if-it-didn't-affect-me-as-well sort of way that was just textbook Midorima. Takao hadn't been able to hold back his overly silly smile at that time, he was so brimming with affection for the boy walking beside him that he was sure he might burst at any time.)

The noirette really hated making people worry about him, though, so he just laughed loudly like usual, teasing Midorima about his obsession with health while solemnly swearing he would follow the greenette’s advice wholeheartedly. As he did that, he was also simultaneously spinning a simple but believable lie about watching old NBA matches all night instead of admitting to the reoccurring nightmares he had been having. 

Honestly, they had been going on for so long that Takao was starting to have trouble remembering when they had started, let alone what his dreams had been like before. They tended to change from night to night, and Takao couldn't remember there being too many repeats of any one of them, but the theme was always the same: He was either entirely alone, or Midorima was no longer a part of his life. 

Sometimes he was literally alone in a small, pure white room with a table, a chair, an empty vase and a locked window, but no door. The world outside was beautiful, sunny and green, but no matter how much Takao screamed, beat upon the walls and window with his fists and even the furniture, not a single scratch appeared on the pure canvas. Eventually he had just fallen to the ground in an exhausted heap, feeling lonelier than he’d ever felt in his entire life. 

In other dreams he lost his hawk eye, rending himself useless to the other boy and their hard-earned teamwork useless. From there, their friendship tore farther and farther at the seams until, upon seeing the greenette on a busy street corner many years later, the taller man didn't even remember he had ever existed, let alone everything they had done and overcome together.

A recent reoccurring theme was watching the other man get together with someone else, usually the older, more mature type of girl he liked best. One time, however, the former ace had married essentially a female version of his old partner, and even while awake the greenette’s voice still echoed in his head, telling him that it had been his gender, the one thing he really couldn't change, that had kept the other man from ever being able to love him. 

Upon waking up, Takao had briefly wondered what would happen if the dream him had gotten a sex change, but he quickly dismissed the thought. Even if he was able to change his outwards, physical appearance, Midorima would most definitely still see him as the man he had once been, rending the entire operation pointless. (Not to mention he might be a bottom, but he didn't intend to become an actual woman, even for him)

The worst dream he had ever had in all his sixteen years of life, however, was one where he had not only lost his sight entirely, but had been present at Midorima’s wedding with some random woman on top of it all. Kise’s loving voice still haunted him, the blond so kindly acting as his eyes and describing the room as well as the flowers for him, the dress the bride was wearing, how unbelievably happy Midorimacchi looked with this unknown woman…

He had felt his heart breaking and the tears coursing down his face before he had even woken up. 

So it had been an ordinary Friday evening, and Takao was talking a mile a minute about some viral video he didn't even like, but felt the need to talk about in order to act natural and fill the awkward silence that had fallen over the two of them. Looking around, his hawk eye alerted him of the girl running excitedly towards him long before she had draped herself over his back, squealing about how “It’s been too long, Kazu-tan~!!” just like usual. 

Expecting her didn't mean he was able to handle her added weight, however, and he stumbled forward awkwardly, causing her to squeak and hold onto his shoulders even tighter out of reflex. In the process of her hug she had pulled her legs up against his sides, making it more like a piggy-back ride, and he now put his hands on her legs to support her as well as comfort her that he wasn't going to let her fall. 

Beside them, Midorima was shaking like a leaf and Takao arched one eyebrow, internally wondering what was wrong with his teammate, only to have his attention pulled away when the girl suddenly jumped off his back, brushing some invisible dirt off the front of her pleated school skirt. 

“Sankyuu, Kazu-tan~! Aaaaah, you’re still so thin and pale! Have you been eating that food I made you?? Come over to my house again today, I’ll make you some dinner and perhaps some lunch for tomorrow as well, while I’m at it! Oh, and my parents aren't home again today, so no-one will ask any questions! C’mon it’ll be fun, plus I’m seriously worried about you, you know!” The much shorter red-haired girl harrumphed unhappily, cheeks puffed out in a pout as she rest her hands on her hips, her voice quickly transitioning from cheerful to nagging like only hers could.

Takao laughed a bit awkwardly, knowing that was the response the older girl was looking for, but inwardly he couldn't help but feel somewhat guilty for being so messed up that even the perpetually childish girl before him was going to such great lengths to try to take care of him. They didn't even go to the same school for Christ’s sake, and while he wouldn't deny that they were friends, she didn't have to even attempt to take care of him, really. 

Midorima’s shaking was now getting even worse, causing dark eyebrows to furrow once again before he finally relaxed, patting the taller boy on the back of his shoulder comfortingly. 

“Are you cold, Shin-chan? Why don’t you just go home without me, I think I’ll go with Yo-OWOWOWOWOOOOWWWWW~! What the hell Shin-chan, that seriously hurt!” He tried to look cheerful yet understanding, but his face twisted up in pain when the greenette grabbed him much too forcefully by the arm, literally dragging him away from the redhead now blinking at them obliviously, a blank expression on her face. 

A couple of streets and much ranting from Takao later, they finally arrived at a small, tight alleyway that was hidden from view from the main street. Suddenly seeming nervous, Midorima quickly observed their surroundings before dashing in, pulling the smaller boy in with him before pushing him so that his back was to the wall. 

“Glad to see you've calmed down, Shin-chan, but what is u-u-up?” Takao stuttered at the very end, his voice breaking slightly when the taller man suddenly raised his arms, placing his hands on either side of the hawk’s head, effectively trapping him in. Blue-grey orbs finding themselves unable to escape the emerald depths of the other’s eyes, Takao suddenly realized how correct it was to call Midorima a beast, just like all the other miracles from Teikou, no matter how different he seemed. 

Right now, with the other man literally hovering over him, his face much too close for comfort and his expression intense but indescribable, Takao felt like nothing more than a trapped rabbit. In fact, he didn't even notice that he was slowly sliding lower and lower down the brick wall, hoping to escape the burning gaze that tore the breath right out of him. Midorima wasn't seriously about to let his prey get away that easily, though, and his lowered himself right alongside the star struck boy, always keeping their bodies no more than a few centimeters apart. 

Then finally they were as low to the ground as they could go, and Takao vaguely realized that this filthy backstreet alley probably wasn't the best place to be sitting with his hands resting on the ground, but then suddenly that and any other thoughts he might have had flew right out the window. Above him was the once-in-a-lifetime image of his crush and somewhat-not-really-boyfriend with his face leaning in close to his, one bandaged hand supporting his weight using the wall currently burning holes into Takao’s back. 

‘But wait, if he moves any closer we’re going to k-k-k-k-kiss!’ Takao thought hysterically, his eyes spinning as he could only watch, mute and powerless, as the taller boy moved in closer and closer.

‘Oh god, I n-need to prepare my h-heart for this!’ The point guard realized belatedly with a nervous stutter, his face so flushed he could literally feel it scorching his skin. He had dreamed of this moment millions of times before, but the fact that it was happening right now, like this, and in real life…truthfully, he couldn't even believe it! Shin-chan, his Shin-chan, the person he loved more than anything, more than he thought was possible…was capable of doing something like this?

Midorima had closed his eyes when he leaned in, to assure that he wouldn't chicken out at the last moment like usual, but when he opened them again, just a few inches away from the other’s lips, his green eyes went wide, almost hungrily taking in the scene before him. Now Takao was the one who was trembling, but it made him look so much more innocent, especially with the tightly shut eyes and the beautiful pink flush that spread across his cheekbones like wildfire, finally adding some color to the previously dead shade of his skin. His lips were pursed slightly, a small pink tongue delving out to moisten them quickly before retreating back into the dark crevices of his mouth, giving his lips a kissable shine. The longer Midorima made him wait, the worse the trembling got, and the greenette couldn't help but smile the small, almost secretive smile he reserved solely for the too-loud idiot before him who currently looked like he was ready to have a heart attack at any moment.

The boy before him was just way too adorable to be real, to be sitting in front of him anxiously awaiting a kiss from his prince to break the spell. Since when had his life turned into a fairy tale?

His heart now set on kissing the trembling boy sitting below him, Midorima leaned in even closer, a short snort of disbelief escaping him when the other boy literally jumped as soon as he came even close, giving a dog-like whine as his eyes clenched even more tightly closed. 

“Honestly…” The greenette sighed, almost in disbelief, although that smile was still definitely in place. Leaning in ever-so-slowly, he watching the noirette’s reactions with careful emerald eyes before finally pressing a feather-light kiss to the shorter boy’s temple, causing him to squeak in shock at finally feeling contact after such a long period of pure anticipation.

Pulling away slowly, Midorima just rocked back on his heels and watched in trepidation as the flush covering the younger boy’s cheeks deepened even more with each passing second, his eyes fluttering open implausibly slowly, as if he was afraid of what he might see if he opened them too quickly. In fact, he seemed to be fighting even opening them at all…but what was he afraid of?

“Please tell me this isn’t a dream, Shin-chan” Takao pleaded softly, blue-grey eyes filled with an unimaginable sadness that, truthfully, Midorima had always hoped he would never see in the idiotically cheerful boy he spent nearly all his time with. That wasn't the Takao that he had…become friends with, after all. 

Without saying a word, Midorima leaned in close once again, his hand reaching out to caress the smaller boy’s cheek. The kiss had been so light that it could have easily been Takao’s imagination, but Midorima knew, just from seeing the other boy’s face, that his hands told an entirely different story. His palms were warm and slightly wet with nervous sweat, and the rough bandages dug into the noirette’s impossibly smooth skin, causing uncomfortable but tell-tale friction between the two surfaces.

There was absolutely no mistaking this for a dream, and Takao finally seemed to have finally realized that. Overlapping one of his hands on top of the greenette’s and intertwining their fingers perfectly, Takao rubbed his cheek against those miracle hands elatedly, so happy at that moment that he couldn’t even put it into the words he usually relied so heavily upon. 

Closing his eyes once again, Takao sighed happily as the other boy pressed more feather-light kisses all over his face; on his temple, his closed eyelids, the tip of his nose and the corner of his mouth, all while gently caressing the point guard’s cheek with his thumb as if he was made of fragile porcelain. 

The shooting guard moved slowly and with purpose, repeating many of the same spots or mirroring them on the other side of the smaller boy’s face so that by the time he finally got to the point guard’s lips, the noirette had calmed down enough that he was finally ready. Although both extremely nervous, the two boys moved into the kiss in almost perfect tandem, their faces fitting together like pieces of a puzzle that had long been assumed to be unsolvable. There were no fireworks or blooming flowers in the background, and it was no more than a chaste peck, but both boys still felt an amazing amount of fulfillment in that moment, like they really had found the other half of their destiny or something equally cliché.

“I love you so much, Shintarō” Takao whispered lovingly almost as soon as they had parted, eyes now shimmering with another emotion altogether that made his vision blur and swim. Seeing the deep blush marring his partner’s face, the hawk-eyed boy belatedly realized that, in his original confession all those months ago, he had only used the words “I like you as more than a friend”, which would make this the first time he had ever explicitly told the greenette his true feelings. He could even feel himself blushing, now, and it wasn't helping that the boy in front of him had started to turn pink up to his ear tips, stuttering horribly and pushing up his glasses way too much in order to hide his obvious embarrassment. 

“Olive juice youtube, kalamari” Was the best of Midorima’s mumbled reply that Takao could understand, punctuated by yet another unnecessary push of his glasses and the deepening blush on his cheeks. At first there were a couple seconds of silence, but then, after his brain realized that yes, Shin-chan really had just said that, Takao was in nearly hysterical laughter, tears literally coursing down his cheeks. He really did love everything about this man; even despite his tsundere-ness, his almost unbelievable demands and ludicrous lucky items…actually, in fact, maybe it was all those things that made Takao love him all the more. 

Of course the greenette hit him for laughing at him, just like usual, and Takao ducked his head and closed his eyes entirely out of reflex only to have them open again in surprise when he realized that the larger man’s punch had definitely been much softer than it usually was. Lifting his head, he met Midorima’s eyes once again and without a single word being spoken the two were moving towards each other in perfect harmony once again, meeting in another innocent kiss. 

Grabbing their bags from where they had dropped them at the mouth of the alley on their way out, Midorima thrust Takao’s bag at his chest almost like nothing had happened, making the latter’s eyes immediately darken with dejection. 

But just then he felt a larger hand with familiar, scratchy bandages grabbing onto his, intertwining their fingers before pulling him out of the dark alley and into the well-lit streets where everyone could see them. For once Midorima seemed not to care about the people around them, or at least he was doing a very good job of hiding his true fears, and Takao felt unbelievably happy that he was willing to put aside, or at least subdue, his usual worries about such things, if only for him. A wide smile spreading across his face, an extra spring was soon added to his step as he began singing “Gakuen Tengoku” by FLOW like he just didn't care, because honestly he wanted to tell the entire world how happy he felt at that moment. 

(Although of course Midorima would probably kill him if he even so much as told their sempais, heaven forbid. Realistically, though, they were definitely sharp enough to be able to figure out what was different about their two youngest players on their own. Takao knows he will be blamed when they do, but honestly it sounded like it was going to be so much fun that the noirette really didn't mind if he continued to lose at janken and had to spend way too much of his already meager allowance on shiruko. Shin-chan was just too interesting of a guy to ignore, after all.)

Looking behind him to tell the other to stop singing (even though he didn't really want him to) so that he didn't attract more attention (not that they weren't attracting a lot already), Midorima froze however when he saw the other boy’s expression. Call him over-dramatic, but he would swear for the rest of his life that that was probably the most beautiful, open smile he had ever seen, a far cry from the boy’s usual exuberant and teasing grins that he threw around with ease. He honestly couldn't believe it had taken him this long to realize it, this incalculable amount of pride that he was the one who got to see the other side of Takao that most people wouldn't have expected.

After all, he was absolutely certain that if he told anyone who had ever met the loud, rambunctious Takao that the aforementioned boy was the one blushing and shaking during their first kiss and not him, he knew they wouldn't believe him. It seemed “more like something he would do”, at least according to his former teammates and their foolish opinions, but it was comforting to see this innocent side of Takao as well. 

Takao, on the other hand, was reliving each and every kiss the other man had given him earlier, remembering how much love and affection were poured into them (not to mention the hand currently wrapped snugly around his own). 

It was so strange, he was no newbie to kissing, after all, and had had quite a few girlfriends in the past. But unlike with them, where he always rushed to the French kissing, his favorite kind, he felt certain that if he tried to French kiss the greenette walking ahead of him anytime in the near future, he would probably either a) die, b) melt into a puddle of goo, or c) both.

Why was this, though? Was it because, unlike those girls, Midorima wasn't just a pretty face he thought would look good on his bed? (Not that he didn't think the greenette would, of course). Was it because, unlike those girls, he had become so strongly attached to Midorima that he couldn't stand being apart from him even before they had started dating? The greenette made him put up with so much more than any of those girls had, perhaps even combined, so why did he go along with each and every annoying request, tagging behind the shooting guard like a lost puppy? 

What made Shin-chan so special?

He guessed those questions were okay to have, though, because they had all the time in the world to figure them out, and Takao couldn't think of a single other person he’d rather spend eternity with.

(And, if his hawk eye happened to catch glimpse of a certain red-haired girl sitting within clear view of the alley, a bloody tissue up her nose, one hand over her mouth and the other holding her cellphone, well, it wasn't like Shin-chan really had to know about it, right?)

~Omake~

That night Takao fell into the first easy sleep he had had in weeks, maybe more, and as soon as he realized that he was dreaming, his eyes widened as far as they could, his jaw dropping as well.

He was in the same white room that he had been in before, in his nightmares, only now it was entirely different. The walls and furniture were painted the most beautiful green, the shade of Midorima’s eyes, and the vase, formerly empty, was now filled with the most gorgeous bouquet of flowers he had ever seen. Lilac for first love, pink carnations for gratitude, pansies for loving thoughts, red and white roses for unity, sunflowers for adoration, and of course forget-me-nots as well.

The window was not only unlocked but flung open now, a slight breeze moving the curtains, catching Takao’s attention and making him walk to it almost in a trance. Putting his hands on the ledge and inhaling the fresh, clean air, he took in the beautiful sight of the bright blue sky, the dark green grass, the sparkling river nearby…

“It took you long enough, Bakao” A familiar, (illegally deep) baritone grumbled behind him, and Takao turned around in slow motion like one of the heroines in his favorite dramas, blue-grey eyes going wide once more at the sight before him. 

Midorima was now sitting in the usually empty chair, his right arm resting on the edge of the table, an open book in his lap and his left hand pushing his glasses up irritably, just like always.

“Yes, yes, so sorry for the wait, Shin-chan!” Takao laughed happily, trailing his fingers across the windowsill as he slowly walked in the greenette’s direction. At the last minute laughter bubbled up in his chest, unstoppable, and he ran to the greenette as fast as he could, literally throwing himself at the other male and knocking both of them to the floor in a tangle of limbs and flower petals. 

“I’m home” he mumbled into the side of the other man’s neck, the comforting hand on the back of his head all the security he needed from the usually deafening fears that constantly echoed in his head.

“Welcome home, Kazunari”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOLOLOLOLOL when I first came up with this (which was quite literally at 4 a.m. after I couldn't sleep) it was a really short, really dumb story about Midorima getting jealous over how clingy my OC is with Kazu and then dragging the point guard into an alley to remind him who he belongs to. I legit have absolutely no idea how it transformed into this overly angsty/sappy thing, but I guess it kind of just slowly evolved over time, hence why I never really questioned why Midorima was being so overly affectionate. I know, I should have fixed it after I realized, but it hit a little too close to the kokoro and I just couldn't XD
> 
> Ummmm....feedback would be nice? I'd honestly like to know if anyone else thought it was cute, or if the OOC-ness was just too blinding to even hope to enjoy anything else (I know that can be really distracting). Were there any particular parts or lines that you liked?
> 
> What I really wanted to ask, though, was do you think it was too soon for them to call each other by their first names? I think it's really cute when Midorima uses Takao's first name, especially during sex, and obviously the big kicker about that is that he isn't the type to use someone's first name lightly. So I guess it makes sense for Takao to use /his/ first name in a moment of affection, but was it too much to just have Midorima so easily do the same? (even if it was mumbled beyond comprehension XDD).
> 
> (Also, did anyone catch the symbolism I tried to throw in there? I tried XD)
> 
> So yea, I have a lot of questions so personal responses would make me really really happy!! Regardless, though, please have a nice day! o(≧∇≦o)

**Author's Note:**

> yo I really wasn't kidding about that angst, though XDD
> 
> Anyway this is gonna be a two-parter, but don't worry, I wrote the entire thing in one sitting and chose to separate it into two parts later, so there's no chances of it going unfinished. I even already have it typed up, but it's also about three times longer than this first chapter was (and a lot better, please just trust me on this) so I have no idea how long it might take me to edit and post without a beta-reader *hint hint nudge nudge*
> 
> Comments would seriously make my day, I am an total attention whore who lives off this stuff so please be kind and motivate me to write even more~ ♥ (comments always get me pumped!!)
> 
> Have a nice day~~ Yoko-tan out!! ;D


End file.
